The Bobo Show!
by BoboTheBookworm
Summary: This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is The Bobo Show!
1. Percy and Rachel!

**Oh, hey, guys! Bobo here! Welcome to ****_The Ellen Show!_**** *looks at nonexistent cameraman* What? Wrong show? Oh, that's right! This is ****_The _****Bobo****_ Show!_**

**Leo: That's a stupid name.**

**Me: You're stupid!**

**Leo: Well!**

**Me: Yeah! Insult my name, I insult you!**

**Disclaimer: *video views Rick Riordan tied to a chair* *I move camera to show myself* Oh, hi! I do own Percy Jackson, by the way. Uncle Rick gave me the rights—**

**Uncle Rick: NO, I DIDN'T!**

**Me: Yes, you did! Remember? ****_Remember?_**** *glares***

**Uncle Rick: No, I didn't!**

**Me: Yes. You. Did.**

**Uncle Rick: Untie me! I can't get the House of Hades published while I'm tied up, can I?**

**Me: *curses and unties Rick* Please?**

**Uncle Rick: No! And I'll make sure you don't get a copy!**

**Me: *eyes widen and drops down to knees* NO! Please! I'm sorry! I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry! *clutches Rick's leg* Please! You might as well kill me if you do that!**

**Uncle Rick: Fine. *grumbles to self* Crazy girl…**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Yeah, in case you're an idiot and didn't understand that, I don't own PJO.**

**\There will be two interviews per chapter, just because one would be too short./**

**_Intro plays: We're off to see the wizard, the—_**

**Bobo: Wrong song!**

**Sound dude: Sorry!**

**_This is where Bobo—This is where Bobo—This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _****The Bobo Show!**

**Bobo: Hello, everybody!**

***Audience cheers***

**Bobo: Today, we—Hey, Bob! Why are we still in bold?!**

**Bob: Whoops! Sorry, Bobo! **

Bobo: Ah, much better. That boldness was hurting my eyes. Speaking of boldness, today on _The Bobo Show, _we have… Percy Jackson here to be on the show! *waves Percy in*

…

Bobo: PERSEUS JACKSON, GET YOUR BUTT ON STAGE!

Percy: *comes and sits down* Sorry. I needed a drink of water.

Bobo: Oh. *winks* Because you're the son of Poseidon?

Percy: Uh, no. Because people need water to live. And is your eye twitching?

Bobo: *glares* No! Anyway, first question: What was the River Styx like?

Percy: It was horrible.

Bobo: Why?

Percy: Because it hurt like Hades.

Bobo: Why?

Percy: Because, it's… just like that.

Bobo: Why?

Percy: Because it is!

Bobo: Why?

Percy: Are you trying to annoy me?

Bobo: Yep. How'd I do?

Percy: Very good.

Bobo: Well.

Percy: Huh?

Bobo: I did very _well._

Percy: Gods, you sound like Annabeth.

Bobo: Oh, this is live television. I wouldn't say that. Speaking of Annabeth, what is it like dating her?

Percy: Oh, it's awesome. She's so smart, and pretty, and brave, and—"

Bobo: You like the make out sessions?

Percy: *blushes* What?

Bobo: Oh, nothing. On a scale from one to ten, how brave would you say she is?

Percy: Ten. Most definitely ten.

Bobo: And how pretty she is?

Percy: *smiles dreamily* Forty…

Bobo: AWWWWW! And smart?

Percy: That's tough. Can I say infinity?

Bobo: Why not? (I'm surprised he knows that term…)

Percy: Hey! Just because you say it off to the side, doesn't mean I can't hear you!

Bobo: Oh, you were meant to hear it. How do you like the new heroes?

Percy: Oh, they're all cool. Except for Leo, though, 'cause, you know, he catches fire. *laughs at own joke*

Bobo: *shakes head*

Percy: * stops laughing*

Bobo: What do you think of Reyna?

Percy: She's cool, but she's pretty strict. And she's kind of annoying. She's a bit of a—

Bobo: And Octavian?

Percy: I wasn't finished. She's a bit of—

Bobo: *grits teeth* And Octavian?

Percy: *gulps at Bobo's glare* Um. Octavian. I hate his guts. He can take that knife of his and gut himself, rather than the stuffed animals.

Bobo: Violent, much?

Percy: *shrugs*

Bobo: How does it feel knowing that _you_ killed Kronos, the king of the Titans?

Percy: I didn't kill him. Luke did. *frowns*

Bobo: Oh, don't worry! Nico told me that Luke went to Elysium.

Percy: Good.

Bobo: *somewhat dreamily* What is Olympus like?

Percy: It's really awesome. And huge. I still find it hard to believe that it hovers above NYC.

Bobo: NY, I 3.

Percy: Huh?

Bobo: You know those "I 3 NY" shirts?

Percy: Yeah?

Bobo: That's the Yoda version. Anyways, what's the best quality of Tyson?

Percy: *is still trying to figure out the Yoda thing* Huh?

Bobo: Best quality of Tyson?

Percy: He so innocent and funny.

Bobo: That's two things.

Percy: I don't care.

Bobo: Ooh, feisty! What are your feelings on Percabeth?

Percy: What?

Bobo: *gasps* You don't know who Percabeth is? It's you!

Percy: Excuse me?

Bobo: It's you and Annabeth together!

Percy: Oh.

Bobo: Whatever. And your feelings on Prachel?

Percy: Huh?

Bobo: *sighs impatiently* You and Rachel together.

Percy: Um, I'm dating Annabeth… Enough said.

Bobo: And Perlia?

Percy: Let me guess: Me and Thalia?

Bobo: You're catching on already!

Percy: That's stupid! She's a maiden, and she's my cousin! Ew!

Bobo: You and Annabeth are like, once removed cousins.

Percy: *makes a face*

Bobo: Yeah. Now how about Pertemis?

Percy: Please tell me that's not—

Bobo: You and Artemis? It is.

Percy: That doesn't even make sense!

Bobo: I know! Do you find the Stolls annoying?

Percy: Yes. Very much so. They steal my wallet at least once a week.

Bobo: Maybe you should keep a better eye on it.

Percy: I do!

Bobo: Clearly not well enough.

Percy: *glares*

Bobo: Okay, how good are your mom's blue cookies?

Percy: They're amazing.

Bobo: Can I try some?

Percy: No! All for me!

Bobo: Too bad. Sally!

*Sally walks in with a tray of cookies*

Percy: Mom?

Sally: Oh, hi, honey! This sweet girl here asked for some of my cookies. Here you go, sweetie. *hands Bobo some cookies*

Percy: Sweet? Bobo is anything but sweet!

Sally: Percy! How rude!

Bobo: Haha, Full House reference.

Percy: *ignores Bobo* Mom, she is anything but sweet!

Bobo: So you mean smart, kind, weird, and spunky?

Percy: No! I mean evil! Well, yes, weird.

Sally: Percy!

Percy: But it's true!

Bobo: Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Jac—Blofis. I like being called weird!

Percy: Well, then, you're weird in a bad way!

Sally: That's it, Perseus, we're going home. *drags Percy out*

Bobo: Well, then. I guess we're going to bring in our next guest. RACHEL!

Rachel: *comes in and sits down* Hi, Bobo!

Bobo: Heeey!

Rachel: Don't do that.

Bobo: Okay. So. You might not like this question. How do you feel about Percabeth?

Rachel: Why does everyone assume I'm still not over that?! I _chose_ to be the Oracle, I c_hose _to become a maiden, and I _chose_ to leave Percy alone for Annabeth.

Bobo: Good. Because I swear, if you were going to say something like, "I HATE IT! ANNABETH SHOULD GO DIE IN A HOLE!" I would have killed you.

Bob: Um, that very well might be happening—

Bobo: DON'T REMIND ME! *wails* Percy…Annabeth…WHY?

Rachel: *edges away*

Bobo: *calms down* Okay, do you like being the Oracle?

Rachel: Actually, I do. The whole maiden thing keeps away the trouble of boys—

Bobo: So you aren't over Percy!

Rachel: No! I mean, yes! I mean, I _am_ over him!

Bobo: Oh, okay. Carry on.

Rachel: *rolls eyes* and I get to help people. But one bad thing is that it can be kind of scary to see in the future.

Bobo: Does it ever bug you that at any random moment in time, you could spew green mist, and deliver a prophecy that could very well state that someone very close to you is going to die?

Rachel: Well, when you put it like that, yes!

Bobo: Fascinating. How's your whole art thing going? I hear you're amazing.

Rachel: *blushes* Really, it's not much.

Bobo: Really? 'Cause Percy says you're spectacular.

_In the distance, you can hear a loud "PERCY!"_

Bobo: Haha, just kidding, Annabeth. *whispers to Rachel* Jealousy issues, much?

Rachel: *laughs and nods*

Bobo: No, but seriously, everyone says you're a wonderful artist.

Rachel: They're exaggerating.

Bobo: Don't be so modest! Let's see some of your artwork.

_A large hologram appears, and shows several pieces of artwork by Rachel._

Rachel: How'd you do that? And who was that?

Bobo: For your first question, Leo's really good with that kind of stuff—

Leo: Thanks!

Bobo: Shush! I wasn't talking to you!

Leo: *pouts*

Bobo: Okay, fine. I'm _sorry._

Leo: *pouts*

Bobo: I'm sorry!

Leo: *pouts*

Bobo: *sigh* Would you like to be a guest on the show?

Leo: Sure! *starts running to a chair*

Bobo: *holds up hand* Oh! You thought I meant today? No, I meant next episode.

Leo: *pouts and walks away*

Rachel: That was interesting…

Bobo: Yeah, that kind of stuff always happens on _The Bobo Show._

Rachel: Could you answer my second question?

Bobo: Huh? Oh, yeah! That voice? That's our special narrator voice. *stares at ceiling* We don't actually know where it comes from.

Rachel: Oh. That's… strange.

Bobo: Well, what can you expect? This is a world of weirdness!

Rachel: I guess—

Bobo: So _anyways, _this artwork is amazing! I remember reading about that one! *points to Empire State Building painting*

Rachel: Read about it? What—

Bobo: Oh, look at the time! That's the end of today's episode of _The Bobo Show! _See you guys next time!

_Outro plays: If I was your boyfriend—_

Bobo: EEWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT? WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT SOUNDTRACK? *suspiciously* Harry?

Sound dude (Harry): Uh, sorry.

_Outro plays: This is where Bobo—This is where Bobo—This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _The Bobo Show!

_Who will be on the next show? Will Bobo keep her promise to Leo? Probably not. Will Harry admit his fangirlness for Justin Beiber? Find out next time on _The Bobo Show!

Harry: I don't like Justin Beiber!

Bobo: Sure, you don't. Suuuure.

**How was it? Didja like it? Should I continue it? Well, if you just said, "No," then, oh, well. I'm gonna keep writing it, anyway! Whether you stupid flamers want to or not! Lol, I'm just kidding. I don't have flamers. At least, I better not have any. *glares through my computer screen and through yours as well so my glare somehow gets to only flamers but not the readers who like my stuff* Some stuff that I found out today. And started FLIPPING OUT.**

**Zeus was pissed this morning. His thunder woke me up. At 5:30. That's just cruel.**

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE HOUSE OF HADES COVER? IT'S AMAAAAAZING!**

**There… There's an OFFICIAL crossover for Percy Jackson and Carter Kane? Why am I just now hearing this? And why isn't it on e-book yet?**

**Just 130 days… Just 130… Almost two thirds of the wait is over… I can get through this! (Leo: No, you can't.) I KNOW!**

**Uncle Rick agrees with us kids that state tests are COMPLETELY WORTHLESS.**

**Someone asked Uncle Rick this: How many times will you rip our hearts out and stamp on them in HoH? Rick: Well, I haven't actually counted...**

**Another question asked: DO YOU HAVE LUNCHES WITH OTHER AUTHORS AND TALK ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE YOU'RE GOING TO TORTURE US IN HOH? (or something like that) Rick: Maybe…**

**Rick Riordan really likes torturing us. Just kidding. I already knew that.**

**Well, see you all next time, on ****_The Bobo Show!_**** Oh, wait, we're past that. Then, um, bye.**


	2. Annabeth, Leo, and a special guest!

**Disclaimer: I own PJO!**

**Leo: YOU DON'T OWN ME! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE DOESN'T OWN PJO!**

**Me: What are you talking about? Of course I do! For ****_I_**** am Rick Riordan.**

**Leo: Yeah, sure. And I'm Percy Jackson.**

**Percy: No, you're not! I am!**

**Leo: It was sarcasm!**

**Percy: Oh.**

**Leo: Yeah. And Bobo isn't Rick Riordan and she doesn't own PJO!**

**Bobo: *laughs nervously* Yes, I do…**

**Entire cast of PJO: NO, SHE DOESN'T!**

**Bobo: *jumps* Where did you people come from?! Is Uncle Rick messing with me?**

**Uncle Rick: Yep! Admit it, Bobo. You don't own Percy Jackson. I do.**

**Bobo: *grumbles* Fine. I don't own Percy Jackson. **

**Everyone else: Finally!**

**Bobo: *deafens everybody* NOW ONTO ****_THE BOBO SHOW!_**

_This is where Bobo—This is where Bobo—This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _The Bobo Show!

Bobo: Hey, everybody!

*audience cheers*

Bobo: Today, we have Leo Valdez here!

*Leo fangirls cheer*

Leo: *walks in and sits down* *nods to girls* Hey.

Bobo: Quit flirting! *slaps Leo*

Leo: Ow! What was that for?

Bobo: I don't know. Okay. First question: Do you like being able to catch fire spontaneously?

Leo: Yeah! It's awesome! But sometimes it's a bit worrying that I could accidently catch on fire when I'm scared or angry.

Bobo: Yeah, that must be freaky. Did you know that after you were on that ice bridge and you caught fire, Jason imagined a scene like this, "Hey, I'll have a cheeseburger and—AHH! MY FRIEND IS ON FIRE! SOMEBODY GET ME A BUCKET!"

Leo: Well, that makes me feel _great._ And how did you know that?

Bobo: Uh… Next question: Do you still like Thalia?

Leo: Yep. She's hot. *thunder rumbles* Uh, sorry, Zeus.

Bobo: And Khione?

Leo: Oh, she's still smoking hot. Er, cold. But no, I kinda hate her now.

Bobo: Good. Onto the other heroes. How's Percy?

Leo: He's awesome. I'd love to play a prank with him sometime. Or _on_ him.

Bobo: And Annabeth?

Leo: She's pretty cool, but she can be a bit frightening sometimes.

Bobo: SHUT UP! ANNABETH IS AWESOME! Anyways, Frank?

Leo: He's really cool, but he gets mad at me a _lot._

Bobo: *sarcastically* Gee, I wonder why. And Hazel?

Leo: She's cute. Very cute.

*In the distance, you can hear a faint "VALDEZ!"*

Leo: Um, yeah, but it's really strange that she dated my great-grandfather... *awkward silence*

Bobo: Um, anyway. How's Jason?

Leo: He's awesome. He's really patient with me. Like he put up with me when I was on a sugar rush.

Bobo: Care to tell us about it?

Leo: Sure. **(See jason 5-eva's Loopy Leo after you finish reading this.)**

Bobo: Wow. I thought you were crazy hyper already.

Leo: What's that supposed to mean?

Bobo: Nothing! How's Piper?

Leo: She's cool, but her Charmspeak can get really annoying. Like once, she talked me into cleaning the Aphrodite cabin. It was _horrible._

Bobo: Fascinating (but not really.)

Leo: I heard that!

Bobo: Well, obviously! That's why people say things. So people can hear them? Duh. Now, before you go—

Leo: Wait, I'm leaving?

Bobo: Yep. But one last thing. Can you catch fire for a sec?

Leo: What? You're gonna make s'mores?

Bobo: No… *shoves chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows under seat*

Leo: I saw that.

Bobo: No, you didn't.

Leo: Yeah, I did!

Bobo: Nuh-uh!

Leo: No! I know what I saw!

Bobo: No, you don't. Good-bye! *shoves Leo out the door and locks it* Now, please welcome the famous Wise Girl, Owl Face, daughter of Athena, girlfriend of Perseus Jackson—

Percy: Quit calling me Perseus!

Bobo: SECURITY! WHY IS PERSEUS JACKSON HERE?

Percy: Quit that! And let me go!

Annabeth: *walks in and audience roars* Percy, just go.

Percy: But—

Annabeth: Percy. Go. *death glares*

Percy : Alright, I'm going! *leaves*

Bobo: Thanks, Annabeth.

Annabeth: No problem.

Bobo: OKAY! How's Olympus going?

Annabeth: It's great! Apollo's temple is being built right now out of Imperial gold. Also, Athena's temple is going really well. I've put a magical map that works a little bit like Google Earth, but it has Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Olympus, the Underworld, etc. as well. It's kind of like a hologram, and you can plan strategies and—

Bobo: Oh, that's wonderful! But remember, this is only like a five minute show and I have more questions for you.

Annabeth: *huffs*

Bobo: Do you loooooooove Percy?

Annabeth: *blushes* Huh?!

Bobo: Do you loooooooove Percy?

Annabeth: Um. Yeah, I d—

Bobo: EEEEEEEEK! That's so cute! (Eck, I sound like Aphrodite.) Next question. How AMAAAAZING is it to date the legendary Percy Jackson?

Annabeth: It's great, and—Wait, are you saying you like him? What's with the whole AMAAAAAZING thing? Do you like him?

Bobo: No! Gods, calm down. *mutters to self* She really does have jealousy issues…

Annabeth: Excuse me?

Bobo: Nothing! Besides I'm more into blonde guys… with blue eyes… that are good at archery… and can play the guitar… *sighs dreamily*

Annabeth: Wait, you mean Wi—

Bobo: SHUT UP! *tackles*

Annabeth: *laughs* Sorry.

Bobo: *gets up* Hmph. Next question: How strong is the arachnophobia of Athena kids?

Annabeth: On a scale of one to ten? Ten.

Bobo: Not even stronger than that?

Annabeth: Well, sure, it probably is, but that would be mathematically incorrect—

Bobo: Ugh, stop. School's over. Next question: Do you get along with Reyna?

Annabeth: Yeah, sure. At least, we did. Then the whole eidolon thing happened…

Bobo: Oh, yeah… Next up, WHAT THE HADES IS HAPPENING TO YOU, HUH?

Annabeth: What? *is fading* What's happening? What did you do? Why… *disappears*

Bobo: Um. I think I caused a paradox. Now, GUESS WHAT? We have a third guest today! OCTAVIAN WHATEVERHISLASTNAMEIS!

Octavian: *walks in cockily* Hello, people! It's me, who you've all been waiting for!

Everyone (audience, Bobo, crew, etc.): BOOOOOOOOO!

Octavian: Let's see how well this show is going to go. *stabs teddy bear* Eh, not so good.

*Meanwhile, Bobo knows _why_ it won't be good… For him.*

Bobo: Okay, first question. *slaps Octavian across the face*

*audience cheers*

Octavian: What was that for? Stupid Greeks!

Bobo: Says the boy who thinks stuffing tells the future! *slaps again*

*audience cheers*

Octavian: Stop that! What's the first question?

Bobo: *sighs impatiently* This! *slaps* AND THIS IS FOR PERCY'S PANDA PILLOW PET! *slaps thrice* **(Yeah, that's a word!)**

*Audience cheers even louder*

Octavian: *rubs cheek* That's it! *grabs for knife, but it isn't there*

Bobo: *holds up knife* Looking for this?

Octavian: How did you—

Bobo: *hops up and brandishes the knife*

Octavian: AHH! *runs around stage*

_Intro plays as Octavian is being chased by Bobo everywhere, while the audience is cheering on Bobo, and booing Octavian: This is where Bobo—This is where Bobo—This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _The Bobo Show!

Bobo: AND THIS IS WHERE OCTAVIAN WILL DIE!

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I certainly enjoyed it… especially the slapping Octavian bit. Yeah, I don't exactly know how paradoxes work... I hope I was correct. Favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!**


	3. Thalia and Grover!

**Oh... Dear gods. I am SOOOOO sorry, guys! I didn't realize how late it had gotten! The worst part is, that I had started writing the third episode, but then my computer decided not to turn on this morning. So here I am, writing this on my dad's laptop. So sorry if it's crap, sorry for the wait, but please, enjoy!**

**Another note: Summer's over half way over. *cries***

**Something that made me happy while writing this: Hunter Hayes played TWICE on Pandora! I was so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJO. No matter how much I wish I do, I don't. Trust me, if I wrote it, it'd be the stupidest thing you'd ever read.**

* * *

_This is where Bobo- This where Bobo- This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _The Bobo Show!

__Bobo: HEY, EVERYBODY!

*audience cheers*

Bobo: Aww, thanks! Okay, so today, we're bringing on a couple of old friends. First up, Thalia Grace!

Thalia: Hey. *sits down*

*audience cheers*

Bobo: So, how awesome is it to be a Hunter of Artemis?

Thalia: It's really cool! It's fun to be able to explore the outside world, unlike most demigods.

Bobo: Do you ever get any special treatment, being the lieutenant?

Thalia: No, really, it's just being in charge if Artemis is gone.

Bobo: Do you ever miss Camp Half-Blood?

Thalia: Eh, sometimes. Really only because I miss my friends.

Bobo: Do you ever miss being on the run with Annabeth and... He Who Shall Not Be Named?

Thalia: *rolls eyes* You can say "Luke." But _sure,_ being chasedn by monsters everywhere we go? Who wouldn't miss that?

Bobo: Well, then! No need to be sarcastic!

Thalia: You kinda asked for it.

Bobo: Anyway... Do you find it weird how people support you and Nico as a couple?

Thalia: *chokes on water* WHAT?

Bobo: Of course, you didn't hear...

Thalia: Why would they do that? He's my cousin! That's so gross. Not to mention, I'm a maiden, in case you didn't notice.

Bobo: Oh, trust me, I'm not a Thalico fan. Unless it's an alternate universe thing, when you're NOT cousins and you're NOT a maiden. And that's only sometimes.

Thalia: *shudders*

Bobo: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT JASON?! I MEAN, HONESTLY, THAT GAVE ME A FLIPPING HEART ATTACK!

Thalia: *jumps* Sorry! But it was a bit of a personal matter at the time. I didn't even know he was alive.

Bobo: Well, I _guess _that's okay. Do you think I'd make a good Hunter?

Thalia: Well, are you good at archery?

Bobo: Um... I'm about as skilled as Percy when it comes to archery.

Thalia: *cringes* Are you good at sparring?

Bobo: I'm alright.

Thalia: Well, I don't know. Being a Hunter does enhance your skills. But would you be willing to give up boys?

Bobo: Maybe...

Thalia: What about that guy you like? Wi-

Bobo: *tackles Thalia* SHUT UP! What is with you people wanting to reveal his name all the time.

Thalia: *giggles* Dude, I'm pretty sure everyone knows. You're so obvious!

Bobo: *gulps* R-really?

Thalia: Well, if it makes you feel any better, guys are pretty oblivious. You should be good.

?: THALIA!

Thalia: Oh, crap! That's Artemis! I gotta go, bye! *races out*

Bobo: Well, looks like it's time for someone else. Introducing... GROVER!

Grover: *trots on stage and sits down*

*audience cheers*

Bobo: Hey, Grover!

Grover: Uh, hi... *glances at audience*

Bobo: Oh, no need to be nervous! They like you! And they're all green freaks!

One stupid audience member: UGH, I HATE NATURE!

Bobo: COACH HEDGE, CAN YOU TAKE CARE OF THAT IDIOT IN THE THIRD ROW?

Coach Hedge: *drags audience member out*

Bobo: Thank you! Okay, _now, _they're all green freaks.

Audience: YEAH! GO GREEN!

Bobo: Okay, Grover, time for the first question. Do you ever confuse another dryad for Juniper?

Grover: *eyes widen* It only happened once! But don't tell her!

Bobo: Um... Grover... This is live TV...

Grover: WHAT? *dives behind chair*

Bobo: *peeks behind chair* On to the next question. Are tin cans actually appetizing?

Grover: *pokes head above chair* Of course! They're delicious!

Bobo: *makes a face* Ew. So how did you feel when you met Pan and he... you know, faded?

Grover: It was horrible. And then of course, the Council refused to believe me, and that was a hard time.

Bobo: Do you think it's cool being Percy's best friend?

Grover: Yeah, it's awesome! But...

Bobo: But what?

Grover: Well, sometimes, I feel like overshadows me.

Bobo: ARE YOU CRAZY? You're the freaking Lord of the Wild! You are awesome, Grover!

Grover: *blushes*

Bobo: How happy were you for Percy and Annabeth when they _finally_ got together?

Grover: As happy as I could be! Do you know how annoying it was when they were constantly fighting, and they were too stupid to realize their feeling for each other? Ugh.

Bobo: You do realize you just called Annabeth stupid, right?

Grover: Oh, Styx!

*thunder rumbles*

Bobo: Watch it.

?: GROVER!

Grover: Juniper?

Juniper: It was that oak tree, wasn't it? Wasn't it?!

Bobo: *whispers* I'd run if I were you.

Grover: *runs with Juniper chasing after him*

Bobo: Well, I guess that's the end of the show! Bye!

_This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _The Bobo Show!

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**Again, SUPER sorry for the wait, guys! Anyways, I have a request for you. I put a poll up on my profile, and it'd mean so much to me if you guys would vote on it. It's basically about what I should write about. Thanks!**


	4. Jasper!

**I don't own PJO. Rick the Almighty Troll does. GRRRRRR. OMG TWO WEEKS, GUYS, TWO WEEKS! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!**

**GUESS WHO I'M LISTENING TO! Only the Ginger Jesus! (A.K.A. Ed Sheeran)**

_This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _The Bobo Show!

Bobo: HI, EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS ROOM!

Audience: HI, BOBO!

Bobo: Hey, that's the first time you guys have spoken as a group! I'm proud!

Audience: YAY!

Bobo: Okay, today, our first guest is... Jason! COME ON IN, JASON!

Jason: *flies on stage*

Bobo: Okay, no need to show off your powers. Sit down.

Jason: *sticks out tongue, but sits down*

Bobo: Okay, Jason, first question, what was your first thoughts when you met Leo? And Piper?

Jason: For Piper, pretty.

Bobo and audience: *cooes*

Jason: And Leo, annoying.

Leo: Hey!

Bobo: LEO, GO AWAY! *throws pencil*

Leo: Eeep! *ducks and runs away*

Bobo: Okay, what were your first thoughts when you woke up on the bus?

Jason: What the he-

Bobo: JASON!

Jason: What the Pluto is going on, there.

Bobo: Okay, good. Can you make me fly?

Jason: No. Only Piper. Or I guess, if it's anyone else, only in a near-death experience.

Bobo: *shakes head* Rude. Okay, do you miss Festus?

*You can hear a sob from backstage*

Bobo: Oops. Sorry, Leo!

Jason: Of course I do. Festus was freaking awesome.

*can still hear sobs from Leo*

Bobo: *whispers to crew member* Um... Can you go take care of him?

Crew member: *nods and runs off*

Bobo: Okay, so do you prefer the Romans or Greeks? Warning: You're being judged.

Jason: Um... Well, I have to say Roman, just because I am... But there's nothing bad about Greeks. Greeks are awesome, too.

*pounding on window*

Everyone: *looks out window to see Octavian*

Octavian: You traitor! Greeks are horrible creatures! You should be-

Bobo: OCTAVIAN, I STILL HAVE THAT KNIFE, SO I SUGGEST YOU STOP NOW!

Octavian: *eyes widen and he glares at Jason* I'm not done here.

Bobo: *pulls out my own sword* Oh, really?

Octavian: Meep! *runs away*

Bobo: Much better.

Jason: *studies Bobo* You don't look intimidating.

Bobo: *jumps on top of Jason and pins him to the ground* Really?

Jason: Okay, okay! Get off.

Bobo: 'Kay! *jumps off and sits back down* Okay, last question. What's your favorite food?

Jason: Huh?

Bobo: What. Is. Your. Favorite. Food. Gods, you're dumber than Kelp Head.

*from a distance you can hear a loud "HEY!"*

Bobo: What? It's true, Perce! Anyway, answer the question.

Jason: Um... Ribs?

Bobo: EEEEERRRRRHHHH. Wrong. The answer was bacon. Goodbye! *shoves him out of the room* Okay, and now, we have the other half of Jasper! Piper! **(How do you pronounce Jasper, as in their ship name? Is the Jas- like how it is in Jason, or is Jasper like rhyming with Casper? Idk if that made sense, but whatever. Please tell me if you know! And how the Hades is Gaea pronounced?!)**

Piper: *comes in and sits down*

Bobo: Okay, Piper, how strong is your hatred for Drew?

Piper: Um... *glances at camera*

Bobo: Oh, please, everyone knows about your feud. Answer the question.

Piper: Um, pretty strong, I guess.

Bobo: *whispers not so quietly* Me, too. Okay, next question. How annoyed and upset were you when you realized the thing about the Mist? You know, with Jason?

Piper: Very. I had spent _so_ long trying to get together with him, and then it was all fake, and just _ugh._

Bobo: Well, at least, you're together now!

Piper: Yeah... *sighs dreamily*

Bobo: Okay, okay, stop goggling over your boyfriend. We get it. *huffs*

Piper: Oh, yeah, don't you have a crush on-

Bobo: DON'T SPEAK OF IT!

Piper: *laughs* Sorry.

Bobo: *huffs* ANYWAY. *glares at Piper* How shocked were you when you found out Jason could fly?

Piper: *shakes head, disbelievingly* Um, first, I was like, "OH, MY GOD, I'M GOING TO DIE!" And then, I was like, "OH, MY GOD, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

Bobo: Not surprised. That's what I would be thinking. What's your favorite food?

Piper: Not bacon. I'm a vegetarian.

Bobo: I'm not!

Piper: *stares at Bobo* Bacon is bad. You won't ever eat it again.

Bobo: Oh, please, even your charmspeak won't stop me from eating bacon.

Piper: *shrugs* Well, I tried.

Bobo: Final question. What time is it right now?

Piper: Uh... *checks watch* 8:35.

Bobo: EEEEERRRRRHHHH! Wrong. It's the same time it was yesterday at this exact time. Which is 8:36. You and your boyfriend are really bad at answering questions. But anyway, time's up! See you guys next time! BYYYYYEEEE!

**Okay, guys, see you later! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Please? I'll love you forever.**

**What, I did not steal that from Tyler Oakley, what are you talking about? Girl! ;)**


	5. Frazel!

**I don't own Percy Jackson. We've been through this. Now shut up.**

**GUESS WHO I'M LISTENING TO? (Hint: Same as last time.) THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S GINGER JESUS AGAIN!**

**Message to thegreyeyedgirl: OH, MY GODS, WE TOTALLY SHOULD! PM me! And I'm interviewing Frazel this chapter, but next chapter, I'll interview Tratie. And I'll DEFINITELY do that!**

This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is The Bobo Show!

Bobo: Hey, everyone!

*audience cheers*

Bobo: Okay, so first today, I'll be interviewing Frank Zhang! Come on in, Frankie!

Frank: Don't call me Frankie.

Bobo: Fine. Sit, Beast Boy!

Frank: Don't call me that either. *sits down*'

Bobo: Ugh, fine. Okay. Let's just start off with something awesome. Can you turn into a dog?

Frank: Yeah, I can.

Bobo: *narrows eyes* Will you turn into a dog?

Frank: *sighs* Sure. *turns into a ****zu* **(Please, Steven! Not now! [If you get that reference, you're awesome!])** *barks*

Bobo: *squeals* OH, MY GODS, YOU ARE SO CUTE!

Frank: *turns back to himself* Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Bobo: Ooh! Turn into a dragon!

Frank: Ugh. *turns into a dragon*

Bobo: Oh, my gods, you look just like Festus!

Leo: *cries*

Bobo: No, Leo, I have a winged lizard named Festus… I'm not talking about your Festus…

**(a/n No, seriously, there are actually winged lizards! Scientists discovered them a few months ago (actually, it was sometime around April or something), I think, and when I found out, I was like, "OH MY GODS, WHAT? WHAT? I'M SO GETTING ONE AND NAMING IT FESTUS!" So yeah…)**

Leo: *keeps crying*

Bobo: *mutters* Oh, gods. Um, can someone take care of him again?

Crew member: Yeah, sure. *takes Leo away*

Bobo: Um, anyway. Now turn into a turtle! They're so cute!

Frank: Is this whole thing gonna be of me turning into different animals?

Bobo: Well, I was hoping…

Frank: *gets up to leave*

Bobo: Ugh, hold on. I do actually have questions.

Frank: Good. *sits down*

Bobo: Okay, so how much of that stick is left?

Frank: *sighs and pulls out the tiny stub of a stick*

Bobo: Oh. Yikes.

Frank: Yeah. *puts it away*

Bobo: Okay, so if it gets completely burned, you die, right?

Frank: *glares* Yes.

Bobo: Well, here's an idea. Tie a rock to that stick, and throw it into the ocean. The rock will cause the stick to stink, and you can't catch fire to it. And no one's gonna go picking up a stick if they're scuba diving.

Frank: Oh… I never thought of that…

Bobo: Obviously. Now, bye! It's your girlfriend's turn.

Frank: *shrugs* Okay. *leaves*

Hazel: *comes in and sits down*

Bobo: Hi, Hazel!

Hazel: Hi!

Bobo: Okay, first question. Do you ever feel, I don't know, guilty, because you got a second chance at life?

Hazel: Well, I try not to, but sometimes I can't help it.

Bobo: Ugh, why?! You're freaking awesome, and you actually deserve it! Gaea is a fecking-

Hazel: Did you just say feck?

Bobo: Yes, yes, I did.

Hazel: Okay...

Bobo: Anyway, is it awkward whenever you see Leo, considering you dated his great-grandpa?

Hazel: Yeah… I don't really like to think about it...

Bobo: Well, if I were you, I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it… I mean, it's so weird! Like-

Hazel: Please, stop.

Bobo: Oh, yeah, sorry. Okay, so do you ever use the word "schist" as a swear word?

Hazel: Actually, I do sometimes, yeah.

Bobo: Yay! So do I! High five!

Hazel: *high fives*

Bobo: Okay, so when did Nico start going to Camp Jupiter? Because when I found out, I was like, "OH, MY GODS, NICO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

Hazel: Um… the summer of 2011, I think.

Bobo: Hmm… Interesting… *thinks about when the SoN was released* Okay, anyway, you like drawing, right?"

Hazel: Yeah, but I'm not nearly as good as Rachel

Bobo: If it makes you feel better, I can't draw a stick figure… so yeah. Well, anyway-

Hazel: How can you not be able to draw a stick figure?

Bobo: *shrugs* I don't think the Muses like me… Anyway, I was going to say, we have some art pencils for you to take home with you! *hands her pencils*

Hazel: Oh, thanks!

Bobo: Okay, I have one final question for you… Is there any gold near here?

Hazel: *rolls eyes and lies* Yes, there's some underneath this building.

Leo: Oh, sweet! *gets a jackhammer that was for some reason just lying on the floor*

Bobo: Leo, no! Stop! She's lying! *faces Hazel* You're a really bad liar...

Hazel: *shrugs* Yeah.

Bobo: Anyway, it's time to go! Bye, everybody!

_This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _The Bobo Show!

**A/N Hey, everyone! Sorry if there were any typos... I don't really check these. A new chapter of Daughter of Hephaestus should be up soon… But who knows it could be up in a month, you really shouldn't trust me. Well, I got to go to school, so bye!**

**Oh, right! *gets Harley***

**Harley: Can you pleeeeeaaaase review for Bobo? *puppy dog eyes***


	6. TRATIE!

**Wow, third update for this in the past like, two weeks! Sweet!**

**Disclaimer: Am I eighty-two? No. Am I a piece of bacon? No. Is my hair blue? No. Do I own PJO? What do you think? (I ****_am_**** awesome, though!)**

**Oh, and to Zayah: I'm scared too! I mean, if he dies... I will cry for five days straight, then die of heartbreak, then continue to cry, even in death. And of course, I will. YAY, FOUR DAYS! Okay, favorite color: Orange. Because of Ed Sheeran. Favorite song: Same Love by Macklemore and every single Ed Sheeran song. And favorite food: Fish fingers and custard! Just kidding, I hate fish (but I love Doctor Who). No, but probably... um... pumpkin flavored stuff. Pumpkin pie, pumpkin seeds, pumpkin bread, pumpkin flavored ice cream stuff, etc.)**

_This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _The Bobo Show!

**Bobo: **Hello, Audience!

**Audience member: **Hey, you stole that from Tobuscus!

**Bobo: **What? How dare you accuse me of something I obviously did! Rude! _Anyway,_ today on the show, I have only the second cutest PJO couple ever! Tratie! First up, Travis!

**Travis:** *walks in* Hi, Bobo.

**Bobo: **Hey, Travis.

**Travis: ***sits down*

**Bobo: **Okay, so first, what's the most recent prank you've played?

**Travis: **Okay, so don't tell anybody, but me and Connor-

**Bobo: **Connor and _I._

**Travis: **No, you sound like an Athena kid! Anyway, me and Connor-

**Bobo: ***resists the urge to correct him again*

**Travis: **We took the Apollo kids' instruments and filled all of them with water. It was awesome!

**Bobo:** *is angry because they messed with Will, but tries not to show it* Oh, cool. *faces camera* Okay, Chiron, now you know who did it!

**Travis: **Hey! Tattletale!

**Bobo: **I'm just kidding. Chiron doesn't watch this _AMAZING_ show.

**Travis: **Yeah, sure. Amazing.

**Bobo: **Oh, I heard about the Golden Mango prank! Care to tell me about it?

**Travis:** So, basically, we painted a mango gold, and we put it on the Aphrodite cabin doorstep, with a note next to it, saying "For the prettiest girl in camp" and the girls started screaming at each other, arguing who was the prettiest. It was hilarious.

**Bobo:** Nice! Do you like s'mores?

**Travis: **Of course!

**Bobo: **You know, you and Connor remind me of Fred and George.

**Travis: **Who?

**Bobo:** WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO FRED AND GEORGE ARE?! WHAT THE FECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? THEY'RE LIKE THE BRITISH AND WIZARD VERSION OF YOU! Oh, and ginger version of you.

**Travis:** Um... okay?

**Bobo:** *huffs* ANYWAY. Who's your crush at camp?

**Travis:** Um, it's live TV, and she could be watching. I won't be answering that.

**Bobo:** Fine. Do you like Katie?

**Travis:** *blushes* Um... well...

**Zayah in the audience (told you I'd put you in here.): **NO PRESSURE, TRAVY-BOO! SISSY LOVES YOU!

**Travis: **Shut up, Zayah!

**Bobo: ***laughs* There you have it, folks! TRAVIS LIKES KATIE, TRAVIS LIKES KATIE, TRAVIS LIKES KATIE!

**Travis: **No, no, I don't! Stop it! Stop!

**Bobo, Zayah, and the entire audience and crew: **TRAVIS LIKES KATIE, TRAVIS LIKES KATIE, TRAVIS LIKES KATIE!

**Travis: **STOP IT! BOBO HAS A CRUSH ON-

**Bobo: ***whips out Flóga and points it at his throat* Wanna finish that sentence?

**Travis: **No... *steps away* BECAUSE I'M LEAVING! *runs out*

**Bobo:** Okay, then! Now the second half of Tratie!

**Katie:** TRATIE ISN'T A THING!

**Bobo:** Of course it isn't. Anyway, come over here, Katie. Now, you didn't hear anything Travis and I discussed, right?

**Katie:** No... Leo locked me in the supply closet until it was my turn...

**Bobo: **Good. Leo, I'll give you the drachmas later.

**Leo: ***nods* Good.

**Katie: **Wait, you made him do that?

**Bobo: **Yeah. Trust me, it was good. Travis was seriously inappro-pro.

**Katie: **Inappro-pro?

**Bobo: **Innappropiate. Duh.

**Katie: **Uh...

**Bobo:** Anyway, how's your sister Logan doing? **(Logan, you still reading my stories? Where's yours?)**

**Katie: **She's doing great! She's really got a way with nature.

**Bobo: **Well, aren't all Demeter kids like that?

**Katie: **Well, yeah... But she's better than most of my siblings.

**Bobo: **Okay, how are the strawberries this summer? Are they good?

**Katie: **They're amazing. I told my dad I was gonna be on a show on TV, and he told me that I should bring some to you as a gift, so here. *pulls out a basket of strawberries from under the chair*

**Bobo:** Ooh, thanks! *eats a few* DANG, they are good!

**Leo: **Save me one!

**Bobo: **NO! MINE!

**Leo: **Whyyyyy?

**Bobo: **Because they're amazing, and they were a gift to me. So leave!

**Leo: **Uggggggggghhhhhh. *leaves*

**Bobo: **Here, Katie, have a few.

**Katie: **Thanks!

**Bobo: **Okay, now for the question _everyone's_ wondering. Do you-

**Zayah:** HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU DATING TRAVIS YET?

**Katie: **Shut up, Zayah!

**Zayah: **See? They'd be perfect!

**Audience: ***screams in agreement*

**Bobo: ***nods appreciatively to Zayah* As I was saying, the question that _everyone's _wondering. Do you like Travis?

**Katie: **What? Ew, no!

**Bobo: ***raises eyebrows*

**Katie: **Okay, maybe.

**Bobo: ***raises eyebrows higher*

**Katie: **Okay! I do! A lot.

*audience screams and squeals along with Bobo*

**Bobo: **Okay, that's just the answer I was looking for. Okay, it's time for you to go. Bye, Katie!

**Katie: **Bye! *leaves*

**Bobo: ***whispers* Okay, this isn't actually the end of the show. Follow me to the parking lot.

*cuts to Travis and Katie about to get in the truck back to camp, and me hiding behind a car*

**Bobo: ***whispers to camera* Okay, so Leo dared Travis to ask Katie out after the show. Travis agreed very happily. Let's see how it goes.

**Travis: **I call shotgun!

**Katie: ***rolls eyes* Go for it.

**Travis: ***starts to hop in, but then stops* *rubs back of neck nervously* Uh... Katie... I have a question...

**Katie: **Yes?

**Travis: **Um... I... was, uh... wondering... um... uh... therearetwentyonelettersinthealphabetright?

**Katie: **Huh?

**Travis: **Um... there are twenty-one letters in the alphabet, r-right?

**Bobo: ***facepalms* Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

**Katie: **No, there are twenty-six, Travis. You should know that. *looks at him weirdly*

**Travis: **Oh, right! I, um, I forgot U, R, A, Q, T.

**Bobo: ***pops out from behind the car* LAME!

**Katie and Travis: ***jump and scream in surprise* BOBO!

**Bobo: **Oh, come on, Travis! Just ask her out _normally._ Not with a horrible pick up line!

**Katie: **Wait... Travis... You were gonna ask me out?!

**Travis: **Um... yeah... But if you don't wanna go, that's totally fi-

**Katie: **YES! Yes, I'd love to! I mean, um, yeah, sure, whatever.

**Travis: ***grins* Yes! *starts dancing* I got a date with Katie! I got a date with Katie! I got a date with Katie!

**Bobo (at everyone): **You're welcome! See you guys next time!

_This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _The Bobo Show!

**Whadja think? Leave a comment below! I mean, review! (I've been watching too much Youtube...)**

**Oh, and I'm doing the question thing on here, too. So, because of Zayah's question, what's _your_ favorite color, guys?**


	7. Nico and OMGOMGOMG Will!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO, JUST LIKE I DON'T OWN A DOG, OR MY OWN HOUSE, OR MY OWN BOWLING ALLEY, OR A POOL, OR CLOTHES OTHER THAN HAND-ME-DOWNS, OR... where was I going with this? Oh, yeah. Me no own PJO.**

**To Zayah: You know, you're the main reason I've been updating so quickly, so I can respond to you. Okay, that's kind of freaky. ****_I_**** just got a new phone two days ago. YOU ARE OFFICIALLY MY NEW INTERNET BEST FRIEND! You watch Tobuscus and Doctor Who, and are a Potterhead? YAY! (No, I saw a commercial with Toby and Gryphon on TV the other day and I replayed it like eight times!) Really, Perico? Sorry, I'm more of a Percabeth and Thalico person. (But only Thalico if it's like AU, and she's not a maiden.) I LOVE READING LONG REVIEWS, SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS ONE! Yay, one more thing we have in common! We talktalktalktalktalktalktalk! I talk a ****_lot_****. My mom's always like "Slow down! I can't understand you!" and I'm like, "Well,sorry,I'mjustreallyexcited,Imeanitcomesoutin threedaysImean,ohmygods!" I find gingers awesome, (hello, Weasleys, Rachel, and Ed Sheeran!) but my sister keeps saying that's actually an insult? It is? I didn't think so... ANYWAY, answers to your questions, favorite books: PJO and HOO (obviously) and so far I'm liking the Ascendance Trilogy, and I also read a book called Paranormalcy recently, it's really good! Fave make up: Uh, I don't wear any, though I probably should, so I don't have one. And fave Youtuber: At the moment, Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Charlieissocoollike (he's finally back!), Tobuscus, and O2L. Oh, and "Oh, we'll!" I see what you did there... AHH, TWO FREAKING DAYS! Okay you seriously need to make an account, not for stories, just so we can PM, because I really hate having to wait to respond until I finish writing a chapter!**

**Okay, so now that that's over, on to the story!**

_This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _The Bobo Show!

Bobo: Hey, people! I have Nico here today! NICO!

Nico: *whines from backstage* I don't wannaaaaa.

Bobo: I can make Kaitlyn force you to!

Nico: Fine! *comes on stage and Nico fangirls scream*

Bobo: Okay, so first question, are you emo?

Nico: No! Why does everyone think that?!

Bobo: Oh, I don't, just some people were wondering... *glances around*

Nico: *huffs*

Bobo: Anyway, so I saw you at McDonald's the other day, and I said hi, but you ignored me. Rude!

Nico: That's because you're annoying and weird.

Bobo: You're annoying and weird.

Nico: Yeah, but I make it work.

Bobo: *flicks him in the head* You haven't been trying to, you know, raise anyone from the dead recently, right?

Nico: No! I learned my lesson.

Bobo: Good. So how's your relationship with Maggie doing? **(Anyone read my story ****_Nico's Story_****?****[That's such a horrible title, I know...])**

Nico: *suddenly cheerful* Yep! It's going great, she's really awesome!

Bobo: Aww, that's so cute! Oh, do you know the Emo Song?

Nico: Yes, but I'm still not emo!

Bobo: I never said you were! Geez. Anyway, let's sing it!

Nico: *rolls eyes but sings*

Nico and Bobo: _E is for emotional, ruins everybody's day, M is for miserable people, O is for on the dark side because we have fresh cookies. Cookies! Yeah!_

Bobo: Good job! Okay, I have one final question: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE YOU WERE AT THE ROMAN CAMP?! WHEN I FOUND OUT, I STARTED FREAKING OUT!

Nico: Yeesh, calm down. It was better for me not to tell you people, you have to admit.

Bobo: *huffs* I guess. Whatever. Bye! Oh, right, and we have a Happy Meal for you when you leave.

Nico: Okay, what is it with you people thinking I'm obsessed with McDonald's?

Bobo: *shrugs* It's just something us fangirls do.

Nico: You're a fangirl of me?

Bobo: No, I'm a fangirl of PJO, duh.

Nico: Okay... Well, bye,

Bobo: BYE!W Ye

Nico: OW, MY EARS! *runs out*

Bobo: Okay, so next we have... I don't actually know. Who's coming on?

Leo: *smirks* You'll see.

Bobo: Why are you smirking? Who's- *whispers* Oh, gods. Uh, h-hi, Will.

Will: Hi, Bobo!

Bobo: Um, uh... *gulps* So, uh, how's um, how are you?

Will: Good... *looks at me weirdly* You?

Bobo: Oh, you know, p-pretty good, I mean, um... *thinks "SNAP OUT OF IT, BOBO!" and calms down* I've been told by a few of your siblings that you play multiple instruments. How many?

Will: Let's see... There's the acoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass, piano, flute, clarinet, trumpet, cello, and drums. So nine.

Bobo: *whistles* Impressive. So how's your haikus? Because, no offense to your dad or anything, but his suck.

Will: Oh, I agree. Every single one of his ends with "I am so awesome". But mine aren't any good either.

Bobo: Well, I've got a pretty good one, if I do say so myself. _Five syllables here. Seven more syllables there. Are you happy now?_

Will: Ha, nice!

Bobo: Why thank you. So how's archery going for you?

Will: Really well. I don't mean to brag, but I get bulls-eyes every time.

Bobo: *rolls eyes* You're totally bragging.

Will: *shrugs*

Bobo: Okay, I have one final question for you, or a couple more, depending on your answer. Do you know who Ed Sheeran is? **(I'm sorry, I'm just in a huge Sheerio mood!)**

Will: Of course! He's amazing!

Bobo: YAY! Leo's an idiot and doesn't know who he is!

Will: *shakes head at Leo* You're missing out, man.

Bobo: Okay, so what's your favorite song?

Will: Oh, that's a hard one... _Smile_? You probably don't know that one. **  
**

Bobo: Are you kidding me? I love that one!

Will: Seriously? Sweet! **(Okay, _Smile _just** started** playing... Freaky!)**

Bobo: Okay, so have you heard of-

Leo: Bobo, time's up, and you might want to end the show before you start fangirling over Ed again...

Bobo: Yeah, you're probably right. Bye, guys!

_This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo- This is where Bobo talks to PJO! This is _The Bobo Show!

**Wow, that was surprisingly easy to talk to Will!**

**Leo: You know, except for the beginning, when you didn't know how to talk.**

**... Shut up.**

**Okay, so Cody Banks was on TV while I was writing this, and am I the only one who finds Frankie Muniz (Cody) kinda cute back then? Yes? Okay...**

**Okay, please review, people! Helps me out!**

**Da question of the day! Er, chapter. Do you watch Youtube, and if so, who's your favorite Youtuber?**


End file.
